The Broken Cat
by Amaurotic
Summary: A collection of Marble Hornets ficlets. Will take all and any requests! (rated M for now but individual ratings will be posted before each fic!)
1. The Broken Cat

**This will soon be a nice little collection of Marble Hornets fics of various lengths, genres, and pairings.**

**It will survive on my very small amount of motivation and the requests of its readers. That means you guys. Please feel free to leave any prompts that may come to mind.**

**And I mean anything. Requests can range from crack-pairings to mindless drabble about a day in the life of Hoody. **

**Whatever you wonderful people want, I shall give as best I can. Now...start!**

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, this first fic, **_The Broken Cat_**, was actually supposed to be a chapter in **_Amaurot_**, my multi-chapter Marble Hornets fic. But alas...I figured it was too explicit for that time and place. So. Here it is.**

**People may have already read the unedited version, but it has been revised quite a bit. Yay! Enjoy! Haha I'm gonna get so banned for this!**

**Rating: Rated M for explicit sexytimes**

**Pairing: Tim/Jay**

**Summary: After Tim beats the shit outta Hoody, Jay is so smitten by his rescuer that he just has to...**

**Enjoy. Or don't!**

* * *

**_1 - The Broken Cat_**

* * *

The forest was motionless in the still-wet haze of swirling mist. With his back against the rough bark of a tree, Jay shivered under Tim's gaze.

"Sh...shit Jay," Tim breathed, surveying the mess of a man beneath him.

"Uh! Uhm, what?" Jay squirmed, eyes darting to examine a blade of grass.

"You...just look nice without a shirt on. I mean, right now, with you blushing and stuff I can't - it's just really hard to..." Tim licked his lips. "Function."

"Oh," Jay's fingers, still tangled in Tim's hair, loosened a bit. His mouth opened and closed in search of a response. Tim just smiled, bringing his face back down to meet Jay's.

Mouth recaptured, any words that were going to be said were forgotten. Jay let Tim suck gently on his bottom lip, and kissed back when he could. His breath was growing shallow again. The softness of Tim's mouth - the slight tease of tongue - was fucking _unbearable_.

_He's so w-warm and wet_...

God Jay wanted it. Did Tim know how much he wanted it? He hoped that he knew.

He found it unutterably hard to think about anything besides the large, warm hands that were squeezing his hips. The heavy, even pressure was delightful. Jay wheezed as Tim broke the kiss, swallowing air in heated gulps. He heard a chuckle, and Tim leaned forward. Their fronts touched. They brushed for a moment.

"_Ah!_" Jay shuddered at the spark of contact, heat immediately rushing to his groin. His hips swung forward, eager for the feeling of Tim's weight against him. Jay closed his eyes for a moment, begging silently for more of the same sweet friction.

Tim pulled away, breath ragged, grinning. Jay's eyes widened as the bigger man repositioned himself between his legs. Jay could see beads of sweat trickling down his neck. Then - he gasps loudly as Tim grinds into him, strong hips abruptly pushing up against his own. _Fuck. _Jay feels his own back arch, hands slipping to grip Tim's shoulders. A broken moan leaves Jay's mouth as Tim holds him down.

"Yes," Tim hissed, rocking back and forth slightly. Jay's hands were gripping his shoulders with white knuckles. Tim thrusts against Jay again, satisfied by the way the smaller man's face becomes strained in pleasure. _So cute_. God was he cute. So small and vulnerable...

Tim bent lower, rolling his hips forward roughly. Jay gasped, head thrown back in pleasured-pain. Tim could feel the camera man's erection hard and hot against his. He dipped his face down to lick at Jay's fluttering pulse, kiss at his flushed face. Jay whimpered in response, clutching Tim with desperation.

"T-tim, please -" Jay begged, trying to pull Tim closer.

"Hm?" Tim straightened up slightly, resisting Jay's tug. A dark smile flashing across his face.

It was alright to be a little mean, right? Sure it was.

His voice grew huskier. "You're asking so sweetly...but exactly _what_ are you asking for?"

Another rock of the hips sent a cry careening from Jay's lips. The smaller man's erection was straining against the fabric withholding it. He feebly tried to wiggle out of his pants, moving his hips upwards helplessly in an attempt to relieve some tension. Jay didn't know. He just didn't know any more, these feelings were too much, too good, too hot and Tim's mouth was suddenly at the side of his head. Jay shuddered at the heated breath.

"C'mon Jay. Say it," Tim cooed, rowing into Jay mercilessly. The smaller man moaned, eyes flickering open to reveal their lustful depths. The blush on his face was precious, and Tim couldn't help but notice how far the man's pants were slipping down his legs. His boxers were showing, and Tim could clearly see - yeah. Those definitely needed to come off. But for now...

"Hah - _nnh_! Ah - I want - " Jay stammered, clawing at Tim's shoulders like a broken cat.

"Hm?" Tim hummed, prompting Jay with the flick of his tongue. "What is it?"

There was a brief silence as Jay's eyes flashed open, cheeks pink, brow furrowed. Then -

"I need your pants off, _now_!" Jay blurted.

Tim stopped. He stopped and stared down at the man beneath him, who suddenly blushed several shades darker.

"I mean. Um I mean, if that's cool w-with you -" But Jay was already being flipped through the air and onto Tim's lap.

"Well then darling," Tim growled lowly, leaning backwards against his palms. "Let's see you take 'em off."

Jay was frozen on all fours in front of Tim. He watched, mind clouded with arousal as the dark haired man unzipped his jacket and peeled it off his powerful body.

_The powerful body of a proxy..._

He threw it to the side, the black folds of leather covering the discarded mask.

_His mask. Its mask. The other's mask._

Tim's legs were stretched out in front of him. Inviting. He seemed to be reclining peacefully, a devilish smirk curling his mouth. Trembling, Jay eyed the bulge in the bigger man's jeans. Tim's...he wanted to touch it. And perhaps...taste it. Lick it. Take it into his mouth, hot and wet and big, tongue brushing up the side -

"Jay?" Tim's eyes shone darkly in the gray light. His hand reached up to pet the side of the camera man's face. Jay was burning with want. Shuddering pleasantly, Jay nodded his head and leaned down.

He undid the button with his mouth -

- and heard Tim quirk an eyebrow.

Then slowly, he took the zipper in his teeth and dragged it down. Jay exhaled over Tim's boxers, stimulated beyond his own comprehension, and licked at Tim's length through the cloth.

A short sigh from the bigger man.

Then Jay nipped at the former proxy's hips, licking gently above the hem of his boxers. He pulls them down quickly, nails grazing the man's sides. Jay's heart stutters as Tim springs free, hard and ready in the air. Oh. It was more intimidating than he thought it would be. Jay licks his lips while dark eyes watch his every move.

Jay lets a finger brush the tip, and smiles hazily at Tim's grunt. He licks a stripe from the bottom up, and takes the top into his mouth. Then Jay pauses.

_Oh fuck, now what? I haven't really done this before. _He wants to ask but when he sneaks a glance at Tim's face the look there just makes him blush. _Uh...okay let's see..._

Jay sucks hard. His fingers work the base of Tim's shaft in even pumps as he swirls his tongue around the top. A hand then curls into Jay's hair, grabbing a fistful, forcing him lower.

"God that's good Jay," Tim rasps. His fingers wind deeper, pulling through the brown hair, causing Jay to mewl softly around his shaft. "Good, Jay."

Jay's cheeks heat at the satisfaction of being praised. He moves his head up and down slowly at first, stopping when Tim hits the back of his throat. Then, guided by the rough hand, he starts to go faster, sucking long and hard at the top while his tongue flicks over the slit. Tim is muttering incoherently and Jay hums along his length, mind-numbingly hot in his own discomfort. Grazing his teeth up the side gently draws out a low moan from the dark haired man. Gently kneading the balls underneath, Jay popped Tim out of his mouth for a second and kissed up the little bead of pre-cum that had started to form.

He looks dazedly at Tim, whose eyes were now burning dangerously. A final lick just beneath the head of Tim's member makes the bigger man jolt and tighten his grip in Jay's hair. He grits his teeth and pulls Jay on top of him. A hand slides Jay's pants the rest of the way off, the other squeezing at his rump beneath his boxers. Jay settles himself on Tim's hips, whining at the sensation of Tim's hands on his ass.

He is so stiff it's mind-blowing. Jay just barely realizes that he's rubbing himself against Tim's erection. His hands splay out over the man's chest, twitching with the effort of staying still. He stares down at Tim, helplessly wagging his rump like a lost puppy.

"Tim..." The name leaves his mouth like an open plea. His eyes are clouded and restless.

That's it. That's all Tim can take.

Next second the boxers are off, and he's throwing Jay onto the ground, legs up and over his shoulders, hands pinning him down at the waist. Jay shudders violently as he watches Tim tower over him, the backs of his knees flush against the strong shoulders. The way Tim's muscles rippled beneath his skin was sinful as he brought their hips forward, the contact sending waves of pleasure through Jay's body. He feels Tim prod his hot entrance, and whines as he feels the pre-cum being smoothed around the opening.

"Gk-" Jay makes a strangled noise as Tim starts to press in. "T-tim w-wait-"

Tim winces apologetically at the traces of hurt in Jay's face, but he's too far gone to stop. His eyes were nearly bleeding with love, and all he could see was Jay. Jay, Jay, Jay. The one who has been there for him all along. The one that loves him. The one that he loves. The one that tastes like warm apple cider and feels like the sweetest hell. Tim's Jay. His Jay. He pushes in to the hilt, and whispers an apology. Jay's face is twisted in half-agony, and Tim sees it in full as he sets into a broken pace, thrusting in and out with unbridled ferocity.

Jay's body was on fire. His passage clenched tightly around Tim, lack of lubrication sending spirals of pain up and around his body. He grasped at the wet ground around him, trying his hardest to keep the tears from slipping out.

Yet Tim continued to pound into the writhing man, shifting his angle with harsh determination. Until suddenly, Jay's body jerked.

_There._

Yes, Tim knew he had hit something good when Jay's head snapped backwards, mouth open and spewing a pleasant string of curses, clawing at Tim's chest and clenching hard around his shaft.

"What the _fu_-"

Tim cut off Jay's cry with another harsh thrust, and shifted into a brisk rhythm. His hands found the fine lines of Jay's torso, and slid over to tease rosebud nipples. The body beneath him quivered.

Molten gold was pooling in Jay's belly as Tim filled him over and over and over again. His passage was slick with precum and sufficiently tight around Tim's cock. His hands scrabbled against Tim's chest, desperate for something to grasp and hold onto.

Tim's hand slid down slyly to wrap around Jay's neglected erection. Jay yelped, honeyed ecstasy bursting through his lower abdomen. He almost let go right then and there. But Tim's hand was slow and steady, drawing him out for as long as he could last.

"Timhhhnnn-" Jay cried out, as Tim rammed into him with renewed ferocity. Jay cried out pitifully every thrust, the spot inside him being hit in repetition without remorse. Shocks of pleasure coursed through his veins. His blood was like magma and his heart was soaring. The camera man felt his abdomen tighten as he reached his end.

Jay slipped into a soft mantra; an endless song of Tim's name. Tim couldn't get enough of it. He felt himself getting close and snarled so deeply in his throat he scared himself. He prepared to finish them both up, hips and hand speeding up in sync. His voice trembled gruffly into Jay's shoulder.

"Fuck, Jay. I love you. Jay, I love you -"

A final thrust and pump of hand sent them both far over the edge. Tim came full and thick inside Jay, who whined, splattering his shaking stomach with his own seed. Tim rode his orgasm out, groaning as he felt some pearly liquid slip out against him. He withdrew carefully, heart still battering inside his chest.

Jay gasped airily, chest still heaving. He buzzed with a pleasant feeling.

"Huh." He said breathily as Tim collapsed beside him.

"Yeah." Tim sighed.

Exhaustion set in and Tim wrapped his arms snugly around Jay's waist.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he'd seen Hoody's arm move.

But...then again...they could worry about that later.

* * *

**Please leave suggestions for other pairings, content, fun things, non-explicit things and generally Marble Hornety things for the future.**

**Review or PM me my wonderful fellow MH fans!**


	2. Loose Ends

**Look what we have here. The first request has been completed! A thank you to **Mary** who supplied this prompt and had the guts to speak up first! And boy was it a big one.**

**I hope it's okay despite the fact that it was written at 1AM on two different occasions. **

**I'll admit, it was kind of challenging. How do you handle all three lovely boys at once?! Haha I tried to give you what you wanted. We'll see how it worked out.**

**Rating: M (hahahahaha I can't do anything else at this point help)**

**Pairing: Jamlex! (featuring Oblivious!Jay, Devious!Tim, and Submissive!Alex)**

**Summary: Jay and Tim take it upon themselves to show Alex a good time. With rope. Yup.**

* * *

_**2 - Loose Ends**_

* * *

Their legs were jackhammers on the pavement as they chased down their target.

Jay nearly tripped as he surged behind Tim, who was coughing into the crook of his arm as he ran. The air was uncomfortably humid - never mind that it was the middle of the night - it was definitely not suitable weather for a run. Sweat was making their shirts stick to their backs and their hair plaster to their foreheads. Grimacing, Jay's fingers flexed around the strap of his video camera. He was trying his best to keep it trained on the figure running in front of them, but it was hard at the pace they were going. He hoped that Tim's chest cam was recording more than he was.

"We're definitely going to get him this time," Tim murmured under his breath between coughs. "No interruptions!"

A pause, and then -

"_Y'hear that Alex? You're not getting away!_"

Tim's shout echoed down the street but Alex showed no signs of hearing it. Jay wondered if yelling threats was really going to improve the situation. Nothing ever improved the situation. Ever.

Alex took a turn down an old dirt road, and the two followed, shoes kicking up clouds of dust. They were so close they could hear their old friend's ragged breathing. Tim smiled at the prospect. Perhaps Alex was scared. Good; because for once, it wasn't him.

For a moment, Alex disappeared into the bushes on the side of the road. Tim swore and dove in after him, Jay struggling close behind. A few twigs snapped into the camera man's face, and he glimpsed Tim's form vanishing into the inky darkness of the woods. Jay groaned inwardly at the prospect of more physical exertion. It was outstanding to him that Tim and Alex could still run so fast. Suddenly there was some noise up ahead, then -

"- _Fuck!_"

Jay jolted forward at the sound of Alex's voice. What happened?

"Jay!" Tim shouted in the near distance. "Get your ass over here, I've got him!"

Jay stumbled quickly into a familiar clearing. He could make out a little woodshed off to the edge a bit, along with some scattered scraps of junk. Something about it was...very memorable. He shook himself back to focus and aimed his camera at the spot where Tim had Alex pinned down. The man on the ground was yelling and writhing, glasses thrown off to the side.

"Let go of me - _Tim_! Get the f-"

Jay tried to tune out the pleas and instead turned his attention to Tim.

"Jay, find something - we've got to make sure he doesn't escape! Leave your camera there, I've got mine. Hurry up!"

Jay nodded quickly and reluctantly set his camera down, leaving it on to continue filming the struggle. He dashed off the broken shed, wiping a tired hand against his forehead as he went. He quickly spotted and snatched up several small coils of synthetic yellow rope and sprinted back out. Jay silently praised the gods of convenience.

Jay scampered back into the clearing and held a coil out to Tim.

"Great Jay, great, help me out!"

Tim murmured something about coincidence as he eyed the rope and started securing Alex's thrashing arms. Jay nervously regarded Alex's kicking legs for a moment before he set into his task of restraining them. Avoiding the sneakers hurtling towards his face, Jay tied the best knots he could manage, all the while pondering the softness of Alex's legs - woah wait what? Jeez weird thoughts. Jay fervently pushed them away as he worked on rendered the struggling man's limbs motionless.

After a long, long period of time peppered with moments when Alex would thrash especially hard and spit out a string of curses, they seemed to be finished. Tim looked up at Jay and nodded. They let go and cautiously backed up together, surveying their work.

Though he was still trying his hardest to wriggle out of his restraints, Alex definitely wasn't going anywhere. Jay at once noticed the harsh tightness of the ropes around Alex's wrists and wondered with mild concern if they would cut off his circulation. Then he hoped that his own knots were acceptable. He also gazed at Tim in question of the rope tied as a gag around his old friend's head - didn't they need to question him? - but the burlier man wasn't looking at him. He was instead breathing heavily, staring down at the man in front of him with fury raging in his eyes.

Tim laughed loudly.

"Hah! Look who's tied up now, Alex! Guess you and I kinda switched places huh?"

_Ah, good old memories..._

Jay's hands twitched restlessly at his sides as he watched Tim bend down and grab Alex by the collar.

"I could have lived a normal fucking life, Alex. But no! You just had to mess it all up didn't you, you sick bastard."

Jay questioned the placement of the blame but said nothing. It wasn't his fight after all.

Alex's eyes churned with mirth as he spoke muffled against the gag.

"Hmph." Tim let Alex's head fall back to the ground, and seemed to acknowledge something in the distance for a moment. Tim's behavior was starting to bother Jay now. He seemed...off. A bit more violent, and somewhat distant. Smoldering flames still lit his gaze, and it was frightening. Jay considered telling his partner to calm down. But when Tim grinned a crooked, dark smile, Jay decided against it.

"Nuthin' left do to but have some fun, huh?"

Looks of confusion fell over the faces of both Alex and Jay. _Fun_? Does that word even belong in this world anymore? What was Tim planning on doing that was...fun?

Tim grabbed Alex and swiftly turned him onto his stomach. There was muffled protest as Tim repositioned himself behind the other man and pulled him up by the back of his shirt so that he was on his hands and knees. Jay tried to avoid thinking about how suggestive the pose was - with Tim's front brushing right against Alex's backside - because Tim couldn't actually be thinking of doing _that_.

Right?

Jay stands quietly as he watches Tim slide his hand down the back of Alex's shirt and grab it in a fistful. He leans forward just slightly, just so Alex can begin to feel the pressure, and lifts his dark gaze to Jay.

"I need you Jay. Come here."

Making believe that it was a friendly request rather than an order, and trying to shut out the suggestiveness that lay hidden in those words, Jay crept up to the spectacle which had begun developing in front of him.

"Uh...yeah Tim?"

"Don't worry, you'll probably like this," said Tim, grinning.

_Probably?_

Jay's heart thumped in his chest as Tim motioned towards Alex's head.

"Go stand in front of him. I'm sure you'll catch on." That odd smile again that just didn't seem to fit well on the face of the Tim he knew.

In no place to disobey, Jay walked to his directed place and looked at - wow. Alex...looked...nervous. Nervous, for once! Jay actually laughed. A monosyllabic, pitiful excuse of a sound, but it was a laugh. It was alright, right? Because they were all crazy now anyways. He saw Tim arch an eyebrow and smirk. And then, with his hand still balled into the shirt, the burlier man drove his hips into Alex in a slow, deep grind.

This, in fact, caused Alex's shocked face to collide with Jay's groin - which didn't end up being _entirely_ unpleasant. Jay's hands reflexively flew down to Alex's head and held it there for a moment. What now? Was he supposed to do something? He flashed a look at Tim but the other man had such a pleased expression on his face that Jay had to look away in a blush.

Wasn't this all a bit weird? You don't do this with friends, right? _And had things always been this hot?_ I mean really he was already sticky everywhere and now that Alex and his face and his mouth were all right there it was really hard for him to do anything besides whimper pathetically and earn another eyebrow raise from Tim.

"Oh, that's it Jay. You've kinda got it. No need to hold back you know." Tim's gaze flickered a bit. "You're aware of all the things he's done. Of how many times he's tried to kill us..."

Jay saw Alex tense and swallowed thickly. Maybe he should...? I mean, if Tim was doing it then it should be alright. Another rock from Tim and nudge from Alex's reddening face sent a jolt up Jay's spine. O-okay. Right, Tim was right. Jay's hands released Alex's head for a moment as he fumbled with his belt buckle. He fell to his knees.

_Oh no...when did things get so hazy? And why am I so - ugh - hard all of a sudden? ...Was Alex usually this attractive without his glasses on?_

Tim seemed to be enjoying himself as he rolled his hips roughly against Alex's ass. A low chuckle as his free hand slipped under Alex to grab at his crotch. The man flinched visibly.

Jay suddenly felt a little bad for Alex, especially now that his pants were down to mid thigh and the man could clearly see his erection through the cloth of his red boxers. But as Tim slyly worked his hands into the man's pants, the look of anger on Alex's face was quickly fading into something else. Maybe something closer to...desperation? Well now it was as if...it's like the man's eyes were...pleading.

Jay looked up dazedly and watched as Tim hurriedly shed his dampened shirt. Oh no. That shirt is not there anymore. God - Tim was _hot_? That's not good, not good, not good...

"You can probably undo the one around his mouth now," mentioned Tim casually, as he set back into a ruthless pace. A wink and then, "Just make sure he doesn't bite."

Jay exhales shakily and hesitates a moment before pushing his boxers down. That _did_ feel better. Though, now that he was exposed, he saw Alex's eyes widen a little. Jay forgets though, and half-smiles as he languidly works at the knot tied behind Alex's head.

The man says nothing when his gag is released. He merely pants.

Is that the okay-go then? Jay lowers a hand to position himself correctly. Alex's mouth is hanging open just slightly and god was it tempting right then and there. He places a tentative hand around the back of Alex's head and slides himself in slowly, feeling past the lips and slight brush of teeth and warm tongue. Jay lets his head fall back for a moment and he sighs pleasurably.

"Good?"

He hears Tim say, though it's more of a growl this time, and wow Tim has such a nice face when he does these things it's unbelievable. Jay feels himself twitch inside of Alex.

"Uh-h...yeah."

Tim snickers as he begins to work at undoing his own pants. Jay looks away quickly. Wouldn't want to blow it right now, would he? It was time utilize his distraction. He starts to thrust softly in and out of Alex's mouth. Shallowly at first, pausing at the slight convulsions of his old friends throat.

Alex moans softly around him and Jay shivers, wondering what Tim could possibly be doing to turn a raging Alex into a sedated mess.

"Mmh."

Alex swallows around him and Jay tightens his grip, speeding up his hips. It felt so good. I mean really, really good. It's been so long since someone has done this to him (and it really didn't happen quite often), and he honestly didn't care anymore that it was Alex whose face he was happily fucking.

"Jay."

When Jay lifted his head, he uttered a squeak at how close Tim's face suddenly was to his own. And oh. Tim was bent over Alex's rear, pants and boxers discarded. He now moved to grip Alex's shoulders roughly. There was a startled sound from the man being assaulted but Tim hushed him softly. The dark haired man continued to rock slowly, consequently sending little waves of pleasure through Jay's body every time Alex's mouth moved on him.

"Bend down a bit Jay. Yeah, like that." Tim's voice was getting really rough and nice and Jay really liked it and was suddenly extremely fascinated by the muscles of his friend's broad back. So fascinated, in fact, that he jerked in surprise as a pair of lips met his own and a warm hand grabbed his jaw to ease him forward.

Tim's tongue explored Jay's innocent mouth thoroughly. He smiled into the kiss and Jay tried really hard not to lose it - Tim's lips were wonderfully soft and kind of tasted like tobacco but that's okay because Jay had suddenly decided that he had taken a liking to it. Tim's tongue passed over Jay's bottom lip and with a final nip broke their lips apart. Jay emitted a choked noise and whimpered softly. Time chuckled as his thumb caressed the softness of Jay's throat.

"Listen, I'm gonna put it in soon," he began, not without a small noise of alarm on Alex's end. "And you're gonna stay with me, okay?"

Jay nodded at the strangely affectionate words. He simply watched as Tim quickly finished pulling down Alex's undergarments and pressed himself inside. Alex tensed visibly, muscles rippling in his arms as he fought to hold himself up. A muffled cry escaped from his lips as Jay gave him a sliver of space to breath.

"Ah yes, this might hurt, dear Alex. A lot. Don't mind it though, Jay."

Jay didn't. He just waited until Tim had leaned back over and stationed a hand on Alex's shoulder. The other hand placed itself firmly around Jay's hip.

"Ah-"

"There we go Jay. Together now."

And Tim fucked Alex. He was brutal, and it sounded to Jay like it hurt Alex a lot. But, every time Tim bucked his hips, Jay was sent further into Alex's mouth. So he definitely didn't mind. He was aware of how hard he was breathing now, but wasn't sure if any of the noises made were coming from him or Alex or Tim. But it didn't matter, because Alex was perfectly wet and hot around him and every so often that (_accidental?_) extra suck and flick of tongue would pipe another cry out from Jay's lungs.

Then, Alex's body jerks awkwardly. His back arches upwards into Tim, who is still working him hard, and digs his fingernails into the dirt. He then shivers and grunts softly against Jay, who could have guessed what just happened.

"Hhhha. Who would have guessed that Alex Kralie liked it rough, eh?" Tim sounded like he was nearly out of breath.

Jay could tell that he was going to finish soon. By the looks of the way Tim grunted and began to pound into Alex harder, so was he. Tim's fingers dug into the flesh of Jay's hip and the camera man leaned forward, letting Tim retake his lips in a rush of anger and tongue. Jay felt himself slipping, his thrusts becoming erratic. He whispered brokenly into the kiss.

"T-tim I think I'm losing it -"

"Shhhhhhhhit."

Was all Tim said back as he grabbed Jay's head with both of his hands and kissed him deeply, the last of his restraints cutting loose. Jay's body tensed for a moment and went slack, letting Tim finish with his mouth. Two more harsh snaps of his hips and Tim growled against Jay's lips. When he pulls apart his chest heaving and his hands fell to his sides.

Jay is just about to pull out when suddenly Alex's legs suddenly freed themselves and jabbed against Tim's thighs. The bigger man grunts in surprise as Alex leaps to his feet, spits, and takes off into the woods with his hands still bound.

Jay and Tim are stunned as they look at each other in disbelief. Then when the realization dawns of him, Jay blushes sheepishly.

"Oh. It was my knots."

Tim regards him for a moment before he splits into another wide grin.

"What the fuck."

Jay laughs. It was safe to say that absolutely nothing made sense right now and that he wouldn't mind if this was one of those memories that the Operator allowed him to keep. For amusement, of course. Tim snickers too, as he begins to redress. Jay stretches an arm to grab his pants when he notices something glinting on the ground.

"Ah. He left his glasses."

Jay picked them up and shows them to Tim.

That uncharacteristic smile doesn't fade.

"He'll come back for them."

* * *

**Official prompt number one = complete. How'd you like it?**

**Leave more suggestions. If you think I'm going to think you're weird then you're wrong. I mean...look at me. (cries in a corner)**

**Maybe I'll try my hand at some comedy next. Like...Marble Hornets goes to the beach. But it won't happen unless you guys ask! Hehehe ;)**


	3. Incoherent

**Short drabble-type thing that I wrote. Takes place during the bit of time Jay is all out-of-it from Entry #74. (no real spoilers here though, just Jay getting nailed...as usual)**

**There are so few people writing for this fandom I feel like now, which makes me super sad. D= So I need to write more. I'm working on it!**

**Oh and please be patient with me with these one-shots, I've started two of the other requests I've gotten. :)**

**Rating: uhhh M I guess? but it's not as explicit as the other ones**

**Pairing: Jam. sorry I'm unoriginal**

**Summary: Jay has a lucid moment during the period of time he is "out of it". He doesn't quite know what to make of the situation he wakes up in.**

**Also it's written weird, just trying shtuff.**

**Best if read slowly...**

* * *

_**3 - Incoherent**_

* * *

Jay's vision swam. It was too dark to see anything clearly, but he could make out the folds of cloth in front of him. His palms dented the material below. Those objects over there might be pillows. He was probably on a bed or something.

On a small table off to the side there sat an unused lamp. There was a window too, but the blinds were drawn. There was also a door maybe. But doors usually didn't move around that much.

Blacks and blurs made Jay shake his head. Or had it already been shaking?

Oh - he _was_ moving. But it didn't seem to be by his own maneuvers.

Everything felt weird. His body was almost numb in places, but parts of him also felt warm. Too warm. But good in a way.

He felt something graze his thigh and thought it was his hand. But then he realized that his hands were in front of him, half-balled into the sheets. And his knees were on the bed too.

Oh. Someone was here with him then? Right, someone was behind him, because he could feel the shifting weight and dip in the mattress.

Their hands were on his hips.

Jay's heart tightened as confusion fluttered through his head. What could be the reason for any of this? Their purpose for now suddenly pressing their stomach closer down into the curve of his back - why?

He was moving _with_ them. Or, rather, they were making him move.

Jay's brows drew together, a little. A certain sensation crept up slowly as well. The odd feeling of being filled and refilled and filled again.

Of somehow being slick and hard.

But what was really warm - truly too warm - was the other person. Not Jay. Jay just felt spots and patches, though those spots and patches admittedly felt really, really good. Like hiccups of warmth. Short, sweet vibrations of all-too-good.

The hands on Jay's hips tighten their grip. Maybe it was because of the sound Jay just made? Or did he make a sound at all? It might have been a moan or a cry but he didn't really know because he couldn't really tell. There was just the good feeling of being held down and taken very nicely.

And slowly. But his vision was still blurred and he couldn't see the other's face even if he tried to look around.

Hot whispers reached the back of his neck - or that was as close as he could make them out to be.

Maybe he knew what they were saying but it didn't entirely register. He felt his body react though, and this time he really did hear himself cry out. A hand - bigger than his own - curled around him.

He felt that. And made a noise. Whoops. It was a soft noise that the other behind him seemed to like.

Hips snapped forward. Jay felt that feeling over and over again. He didn't feel like he was anywhere at all because he didn't know what anywhere was. So odd. Pleasing though, that sound that the other is making. Feral. Like a snarl. Possessive. Of him?

The large hand on his hip seems to pet him lovingly though. Good at jacking him off too. Because that was all that really mattered - what he felt. That spine-twisting, mind-melting pleasure ricocheting through his thin form.

He really was rather lithe wasn't he? Had he been eating?

Fingernails scraped gently at his scalp now that they've left his hip. God that was nice.

More. No, no more. Yet, more, because he liked the way he kept getting shoved deeper and deeper - face in the bedspread now, fingers clenching and unclenching. He was dripping already. That was another thing he could feel.

His back arched, backside meeting each powerful movement. Hand speeding up. How he wanted his release and reached for it. Was he crying? Almost. Maybe. Because that's just how it felt. He needed it. So did the other, perhaps.

A final, keening breath. Shaking. A grunt and push and he almost can't breathe. The hand in his hair winds tighter. It gets warmer inside him. He feels some hot liquid spill in. Jay is already done though. It's sticky between himself and the bed. Relief washes over his nerves as the other plays tricks on your back. A hand smoothes out the tensed muscles.

Things are fading quickly but you wish they weren't. You'd like to hold on. Maybe do this again. Have this done to you again, that is. Who was it again? You never did know.

As the questions build up the darkness sets in again. Feelings and touch start to fade once more. Jay stops thinking, and returns to the darkness. To return once again of course - though rather incoherent.


End file.
